<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood by soulheartthewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036954">Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf/pseuds/soulheartthewolf'>soulheartthewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), F/M, Gen, be careful what you say octane it may just happen, friendship but can be lifetane if you want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf/pseuds/soulheartthewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifeline patching up octane when he was younger</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lifeline | Ajay Che &amp; Octane | Octavio Silva, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2 of 31 days of apex!! Vi asked for some Octane so I did my best. I hope you all like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aw c'mon, Che, I’m fine!! I’ve been sitting here for an eternity!!” the speedster whined as he tried to get up from his seat.</p><p>“You’re fine when I say you’re fine Silva” Ajay snapped, continuing to dress the stunt devil’s wounds on his back. “If you hate staying still while I patch ya up, maybe you shouldn't of gotten banged up so bad so get ya butt back down,” she said as she grabbed his shoulder pushing him back down</p><p>He grumbled as he settled down in the chair once again, “This time wasn’t so bad. Look it could always be worse! I still got all my limbs!!! I don’t plan on losing those anytime soon!!” Octavio laughed.</p><p>“You better not!” the young medic scolded. “I can stitch and bandage ya up after every single one of your lil stunts, but losin’ ya limbs is somethin’ I can’t fix.” </p><p>Octavio looked at the medic surprised “Hey!! I don’t get injured after everyyy stunt! You make me sound like a klutz!”  </p><p>“I keep bags of your blood type at my house, Octy, that's how often you get injured,” Ajay said bluntly.</p><p>“You keep bags of blood in your house!? Damn Che, if I didn’t know you better, I would call you a vampire!!!” Octavio smiled, waiting for a reaction.</p><p>The medic laughed, “Shut ya mouth!!” she said playfully, hitting the Silva on the shoulder. “I swear one of these days you’re gonna do something so stupid, so idiotic, you’ll be injured beyon’ fixin’! Then what ya goin’ to do?” Che asked.</p><p>Octavio started jittering in his seat, once again, “If I do something like that, it would be so spectacular, I’d go out in flames!!” Octavio exclaimed. All of the injuries, all of the blood was worth it in Octavio’s mind. He laughed, “And then, I would find a way to do it again!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>